


War for Liberty

by Zora_The_Dragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Other, more characters and tags will be applied, others are just pokemon, pokéformers, some pokemon are transformers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_The_Dragon/pseuds/Zora_The_Dragon
Summary: All the transformers have been turned into Pokémon and have no memories of ever being "robots in disguise".Megatron, who has turned into a Rhyhorn, decides to follow his ever-megalomaniacal heart and start a war against the Pokémon trainers in the world. The Decepticons and Autobots are born anew in the Pokémon world!Meanwhile, it turns out there is only one Pokéformer who remembers being a Cybertronian. Someone who does not want anyone else to find out...





	War for Liberty

It was a bright and warm summer day. The Pokémon of the Safari Zone had left their dens, nests and shelters to come out and enjoy the sunshine. Tauros were racing the plains, along with a few eager Doduo; Venomoth were flying over the trees, searching for honey and other sweets; Kangaskhan were gracing and shared some of the grass and berries with their young, hiding in their pouches; Psyduck and Slowpoke were playfully splashing around in the cool and refreshing pools; Rhyhorn were chilling at the shadowy trees, gracing peacefully; in one of the pools, one could even see a beautiful Dragonair, playing with its tiny baby Dratini. Everyone was having fun. Everything was at peace.

That is, until the trainers arrived.

Three young trainers around the age of ten were released into the Safari Zone, to meet these peaceful Pokémon, and to interrupt their peace. And for some, end it forever.

As soon as the Pokémon took notice of the approaching trainers, everyone went into hiding - everyone that could hide, anyway. Dratini was small enough to hide in one of the lakes, but Dragonair was so long, it was hard to fit her whole body in the small lake. She could have hidden in one of the bigger lakes, but she wouldn't leave her child, nor was it safe to go out anymore. She tried to lay down as flat in the lake as she could though, hoping the trainers might not notice her.

It didn't work.

As soon as one of the trainers - a ginger boy with a blue cap - arrived, he spotted the tip of the Dragonair's feathery ears, and he went over to the lake. Naturally, he pulled out his fishing rod in an attempt to catch the Dragonair, but she wasn't falling for it. Her son, however, was young and naive, and thought the small ball on the line was a fallen berry, and went for it.

Not wanting her son to be caught, Dragonair rose up in her full height, splashing the rod away and thus securing her son. However, now the trainer had encountered the Dragonair, so he naturally began to throw a ball of rice at her. She caught it and ate it, but did not let her guard down. The boy threw another rice ball at her, and once again she ate it. She hesitated. Her instincts told her to flee, but she could not bring herself to abandon her son, so she stayed put.

Once again, the boy threw another ball, but this time it was not made of rice; this one was green. A Safari Ball. The Dragonair had expected this, but was not prepared for it, and just stood there and watched as the ball neared her ...

Suddenly, a brown Rhyhorn came out of nowhere and jumped in front of the Dragonair, taking the hit for her. The ball hit him, and he was materialized into it, which then landed on the ground before the boy.

Both the Dragonair and the boy had been surprised by this action, but Dragonair quickly regained her senses, and she fled with her son before the trainer knew what had happened.

However, he no longer seemed so interested in the serpents anymore. His eyes were focused on the green ball, wagging from side to side, the button in the middle glowing red. He clenched his fists, waiting for the result. After a dozen seconds of waiting, the red button turned white and a cling sounded. The shiny Rhyhorn had been captured. The trainer picked up the ball with delight written all over his face. He continued forward to catch more Pokémon, before his time ran out.

Meanwhile, over by one of the trees near the pool, stood perhaps the largest Rhyhorn of all, seemingly at least five times the size of a normal Rhyhorn, having watched the encounter and the capture of the shiny Rhyhorn. He closed his eyes and growled silently.

_Giga ..._

* * *

  
Later that evening, things had gone back to its usual peaceful state. The Dragonair had wrapped her tail around her Dratini, keeping him warm in the chill evening. The babies in the Kangaskhan pouches were already asleep, while the adults were chatting and listening to one of the matriarch's speeches. At first it was only talk about the Kangaskhan themselves, but as soon as they began talking about today's captures, other Pokémon began gathering around or near them, curious as to how many had been captured this day.

"We lost Rachel and Irma today, along with their daughters," the matriarch said. "I've also seen a Venomoth and four Doduo get captured."

"They were only two Doduo, milady," a Psyduck said from a nearby pond. "Or was it one? Or eight? I can't tell with all those heads. Oof, this is giving me a headache ..."

"You ... always ... have a ... headache ..." A Slowpoke said from beside him. "Relax ... bro ... chill ... out ... and ... take ... a rest ..."

"Easy for you to say. You don't get constant headaches all the time!"

"Did we lose anyone else?" the Matriarch asked the safari Pokémon surrounding her.

"Yes," Dragonair said from a tree near the Rhyhorn herd. "Giga let himself get captured to save me. He's a hero." She looked down at her now-sleeping Dratini. "I don't know what he would do without me ..."

Several Pokémon glanced at the members of the Rhyhorn herd, particularly at the large Rhyhorn, who was staring towards the fence. He seemed to be the leader of the herd. The Kangaskhan matriarch stepped forward with a saddened look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Mega," she said quietly. "I know you two were close friends ... It really saddens me you had to experience that ... It must be painful to lose one of your oldest friends ..."

Mega didn't say anything at first, merely glanced at her, then continued to stare at the fence for a long moment.

"This is unacceptable," he finally said. "We Pokémon are much more powerful, smarter and superior to those wretched humans in everything. Why are they controlling us? It should be the other way around!"

"We have no choice, Mega," a female Rhyhorn said. "Their so-called technology is far greater than any of our strength, speed or intellect combined."

"Agreed," an elder male Rhyhorn said, while chewing on an Oran Berry. "It's been like this for millennia. And it will continue to be like this for millennia."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Mega replied. "This has to stop. Someone needs to liberate our fallen brothers and sisters. Someone needs to lead us all into victory and glory. Someone needs to show these humans what we Pokémon are really capable of. And that someone ... is me."

He turned around to face the many different Pokémon faces, and saw a mix of confusion, curiosity, interest and shock. The last one was notably seen on the elder Rhyhorn's face, as he almost choked on the Oran Berry he was eating.

"Are you insane, kid?" the elder exclaimed into Mega's face. "No Pokémon has ever gone against the humans and gotten away with it ... ever!"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to be the first one then," Mega replied with a smile, "yeeesssss. I will succeed where others have failed. I will break out of this Safari Zone and venture out into the world. There, I will create my army of Pokémon, others who see the truth of my words, and together, we shall liberate those captured by the humans, and in return, we shall regain our former glory! No longer will we be slaves of humans! We are Arceus' chosen warriors! We are the mightiest beings of Earth! Freedom to all Pokémon!"

A large number of Pokémon had arrived to hear Mega's speech, and as he finished it, almost all of them let out a cry of agreement and fierceness, save for the minority such as the elder Rhyhorn, the Kangaskhan matriarch and the mother Dragonair. They seemed concerned rather than thrilled about Mega, claiming to *liberate* all Pokémon.

"When will you leave, mighty Mega?" Psyduck asked eagerly, momentarily forgetting about his headache.

"In a few days. First, I need to prepare for my journey. For it will be long and hard. It will also be best to leave at night, so as to not draw too much attention to myself. I am not ready to face the humans alone just yet. First, I need to build up my army, find volunteers to join me and then train them into powerful soldiers. When the time is right, I will return here for all of you. Everyone will be free, and in the end, it will be we, the Pokémon, who will be ruling this planet, and not the humans. I promise you all this."

As Mega did not say anything for a long time, the Kangaskhan matriarch took it as she could take the word.

"I think that's enough chitchat for one evening. We better get to sleep, and prepare for what tomorrow may bring us ..."

As the Rhyhorn herd returned to their shadowy corner of the park, the elder Rhyhorn went over to the much larger and younger Mega. Mega was indeed at least five times bigger than the elder, who seemed to be an average-sized Rhyhorn.

"You're making a big mistake, Mega," he said seriously. "If you do this, you're no better than the humans."

Mega looked thoughtful at the elder for a moment, but then he smiled mischievously.

"There's no need to worry, father. I'll have everything under control. You'll be in charge of the herd while I'm gone. Besides," he added quietly to himself, as he moved over to his own personal grass nest, among the many other Rhyhorn.

_You can't win a war without making sacrifices._

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Mega initiates his escape plan from the Safari Zone.
> 
> Also he meets a fellow Pokéformer - not that either of them knows.


End file.
